


The Proxy

by monster_mush0



Category: Dead By Daylight, Halloween (1978)
Genre: F/M, Lowkey loomis is a bitch in this, not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster_mush0/pseuds/monster_mush0
Summary: Cassidy, a 20 year old, was sent out of state from Alaska to Smith’s grove.Will it help her? Or make things far.. far worse.
Relationships: Michael Myers/oc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> I’m sorry if the writing is wonky, I haven’t written anything in a hot minute ;x; 
> 
> If you have any questions let me know! I’m kinda trying to keep her things vague alittle to maybe make her interesting :3

Blood.

As soon as Cassidy heard the sirens of the Alaska state troopers, she felt her mind wander, drifting somewhat.. 

It all felt numb. 

-

As soon as Cassidy’s mind came back to the world, she was with state troopers while they tried to ask questions. Their voices were nearly static in her head, the white walls of the mental health unit were blinding to her. The clothes she had on earlier were gone and put into plastic bags, now wearing scrubs in substitution.

As soon as one of the troopers touched her shoulder to answer, she felt her throat dry up instantly. Something blocking out her throat for her to talk. 

She couldn’t. It hurt.

“Cassidy, you hurt people tonight, very badly,” the man said, now lowering to her eye level, “we need to understand why you did what you did, to your aunt, to your father.” 

Cassidy turned her attention to the man, only meeting with tears awaiting to spill and fingers gripping the clothing as her knuckles went white.  
The trooper only sighed before getting up, looking over at the other man with a note pad.

“Until she can tell us why, Providence doesn’t want her. Claim that her actions are far tense to have her here.” 

“What about the other one?”

He sighed, now more annoyance, “same thing, apparently ripping someone’s eyes out and gutting ‘em is too much. But would happily take in someone who shot a person five times.” He glanced at the man, who now shoved the note pad into his jacket.

“So what do we do?” He asked.

Before the man could answer, he monitored the man to go outside as he looked at the eleven year old with pure pitty.

“Cassidy, the doctors are gonna have you here for abit, until we know what’s going on okay?” 

She gave a slight nod, as the man went out.

Closing the door, the man made sure they were pretty far from the room before he spoke anything.

“They’re thinking about sending her out of state, apparently with providence and the other choices they deemed her too young to go to jail, and will be searching for something better.” He said, passing nurses and faint ‘hello’s.

“John they’re… theyre thinking about Smith’s grove.” 

The man stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Where mi-“ 

“Yes sir.” 

The man, John, rubbed his face in more annoyance, what a grand fucking idea he thought.

“That’s god damn stupid, no fifteen year old kills anyone out of no where. And she sure as hell isnt the same sanity as that damn Michael Myers!” He hissed.

“There’s no other options, they have a child psychologist there by the name of Samuel loomis that said he can see what he can do.” 

“Oh yeah? How’s that working out for him. Heard the kid hasn’t talked since six.” John said. 

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “there is.. a person in his shadows, Sartain.” 

John started to walk away, “It’s already a lost cause if she goes there.” 

While in her room, thoughts kept creeping up into her mind.  
The night was normal, if your parents lived in the woods, and they hid you away without friends or any idea of a social life. It started off when she was in her room, brushing her hair as her aunt walked in.

Instantly screaming, the voice of her rung into her ears harshly. It was painful.  
Covering her ears from the pain, her aunt instantly grabbed the brush and began to smack her across the head religiously, screaming at her for “ignoring”. 

For some reason, she felt her mind drift off while the beating happened. Her legs and arms had a mind of its own, grabbing anything sharp at hand as she dug it into her eyes, ripping it off of her and proceed to stab her face. Blood flung onto her body, clothes and face as the pencil was now wood and blood. 

Her body moved to the next victim, the man that caused her pain- 

“Miss Cassidy?” A female nurse came into the room with a tray of medication, juice and a sandwich. 

Her eyes instantly blinked, as she faced the nurse with curiosity.

What were those? Are those the pain meds that her mom made her take when she was in pain? Why are they in tinfoil, plastic containers? 

The nurse guessed from her look she had no idea what was going on.

“These are to help you sleep better, the other is for your head,” she said, soon sitting down next to her as she brought the tray closer.

“You can check them out,” she said, “I’m guessing you don’t know what they do?” 

Cassidy looked at her and shook her head.

“These,” she picked up one of the pills, “blue ones are for your mind to stop racing so much, to make you fall asleep faster without any thoughts coming.”

She raised an eyebrow, ‘what about those gummies that helped her sleep?’.

“And these,” she picked up the white-looking pills, “are to help that pesky headache you got.” She said with a smile.

Cassidy took both of the pills from the woman’s hands, which were as soft as her moms.

“And the juice-“ 

Cassidy pulled the tinfoil off of both as she threw them at the back her throat, instantly swallowing.

“Is.. for..” She stuttered alittle, caught off guard of the action, “never mind, here’s some juice and a ham sandwich okay?” She said in a more cheery tone than the second before.

Cassidy felt the lady’s hand tossle her wavy blonde hair, a feeling too new as she felt tears start to stream down.

“Cassidy..?” She asked in a worried tone, “what’s wro-“ 

“I wanna go home.” She said in a croaky voice, whimpering, “I don’t wanna be here. I want my mom, I want my dad..” 

She froze before giving her a sad look.

“Cassidy.. you killed your father.”


	2. Day time

The plane that flew them was long for her. She was bored to death nearly on it; no coloring books, toys, or any books. All she had was the sky to look at and the troopers all around her.  
Since she showed no threat, they only hand cuffed her and sat next to her. 

The troopers all around her had guilty faces painted on them. They knew where she was going, they knew the girl that asked to go home would be gone. 

Some of them tried to talk to her, only to no avail. The nurse that had spilled the news to her only made her more silent, more sorrow and more.. hollow inside. None of them knew she said a word to the nice lady. Some even tried to ask what she likes, to nod her head when they listed things.

She didn’t like any pop artist.

She didn’t like boys.

She didn’t like make up.

She only seemed to enjoy child toys, coloring, and any child-like joys. They seemed to wonder why this was the case. Why wasn’t she like the ordinary teenage girls? 

Once the plane landed, they unloaded her with hands around her arms and walked towards an old man with two other unknown men.

“Hello, Cassidy,” the old man spoke, “I’m Dr. Samuel Loomis, this is my shadow for the moment Dr. Sartain.” Loomis said.

The looks of the girl spoke a lot; her eyes sagged with sadness, guilt maybe, and spoke words that maybe she didn’t know how to say.

Silence.

“Well, welcome to Smith’s Grove, we will be taking her as of now.” He said, the troopers nodded.

Before one could board the plane, he turned and looked at her,

“Be careful.” 

As soon as they entered the place, more white walls scattered the environment, soft music playing. Her feet were slow, until loomis picked up the pace alittle, making her start to go faster.

Loomis began to explain the wards, “here is where the rooms will be,” He said as he hands waved around the doors on the walls, “yours will be somewhere else, let’s go.” 

A minute went by as they walked in a new area, loomis claimed that her room was close by but wanted to show her more around.   
Silently, she did want to go to her room. This was too much, too soon. It felt suffocating now.

Sartain didn’t make much talk, mainly listening and writing down notes.

“This is the Rec room, where you can talk to others and do activities.” He said, looking outside the window of the area.

There were people in white clothing, some were watching TV while others were sitting and doing other things. 

“I did hear you like.. toys? And coloring?” He asked, looking over at the girl who seemed to be glued to the TV.

He didn’t seem to mind the silence she did, it was another mute patient to him.

Time went by, loomis now just waiting for her eyes to come back to the plan.

“Okay, lets get to your room now.” Loomis said, tapping her on the shoulder as she whipped her head around, a curious look in her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

She pointed through the glass to the TV, seemingly saying, ‘what’s that?’.

“Surely you must know what a television is,” He said, stopping the other part of the sentence as she gave him a more confused look.

What happened to this girl?

“It’s.. it’s like a book,” He said, “moving pictures with stories of their own, and sound.” 

With that, she felt satisfied with the new learning experience as they went towards her room.

“And here we are, room 220.” He said, grabbing the keys as he unlocked the door. 

She rose an eyebrow at this, trying to grab the keys.

“Cassidy, what-“ He said before he saw the expression on her face that spoke.

‘Don’t lock me in there.’ 

“I.. I have to, you did horrible things to people and we can’t risk it happening again..” he said, opening the door as he held it wide open.

The room itself wasn’t anything, blank walls, basic bed, desk and a closet.  
But to Cassidy? It was a blank canvas to her. To fill it up with what she wanted.

Loomis noticed the shift of emotions, as she walked fast into the room, turning around to see everything it presented.

He couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
